


Gyro Gearloose meets Buddy's Ex, Ickbbar Critic Ted.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Arguing, Candy, Crushes, Death Threats, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Friendships, Fights, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Innocence, Innuendo, Insults, Love Triangles, M/M, Oblivious, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Senpai Notice Me, Stuffed Toys, Teddy Bears, Threats, Threats of Violence, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Gyro and Ick get into a fight over Buddy.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Gyro Gearloose meets Buddy's Ex, Ickbbar Critic Ted.

Buddy Pal Friendly skipped into the lab, holding a green and black panda toy. He immediately went to Gyro Gearloose, holding up the teddy bear excitedly to show him. "Gyro look!" Cheered Buddy. Gyro briefly took his eyes off his work to see the stuffed animal, then went bad to work. He commented, "Did you leave just so you could get your dolly or did you forget you were going home because you found a doll on the side of the road?" Ickbbar Critic Ted raised his head so his eyes could meet. He snarked, "I'm a man, you uncooked chicken wing."

Gearloose jumped, staring at the toy. It was completely reasonable to not know the toy was alive until he had moved, even with the knowledge of magic. Ick moved in closer, hissing, "You are Gyro? I'm absolutely disappointed. Buddy said you'd be soooo smart." Buddy frowned, looking at the tiny bear. He whined, "You said you wouldn't hurt my friend, Icky." Gyro grinded his teeth in his words, "Don't worry, Buddy, he hasn't hurt me at all." The large, yellow, candy, dog smiled like sunshine and nuzzled them both. They both blushed, feeling the place that he touched them while looking away. 

Ickbbar steamed, "Stop calling me Icky, and stop touching me, you moron!" Gyro and Ick both added at the same time, "I am Not your friend!!" Friendly looked down and whimpered, "But I thought you were both my special best friends... I thought you wanted me to stay with you." The bear and the chicken attempted to hide their guilt and remained silent. The buff man handed the stuffed bear to the scientist before running off. Now you might already be aware of this but Buddy Pal Friend is a Deredere while Gyro Gearloose and Ickbbar Critic Ted are both tsundere. In fact, they shared a lot of traits with eachother. 

Ted huffed, "Listen up, Simon, I know your soon to be Kentucky fried ass is only using him. Give up the jig before I make you boneless." Gearloose slapped him to the table and puffed, "No! You listen to ME, small fry. I know you are just his cockwarmer, so find a washing machine and take a spin cycle." The smallest of the two laid on the table as if he'd been lewded by the thin, tall, man. Glass anime eyes looked at him in strange confusion as one might if their friend had done betrayed their trust. The black eyed teddy bear blubbered, "Stop being a pervert!!" The bird backed off in numb blank face. The play thing covered himself and sobbed. 

"You asshole! You motherfucker!! I hate you, I hate you, I hate You!" He continued to sob. A taller man walked up, holding his friend to his chest and cradled. The dog looked to the chicken and asked, "What did you do?" The bird held up his hands and walked backwards. The sweetie geasured that he only needed to know what happened but he wasn't being blamed. The shorter, thin, man sighed, "We got into a fight and I slammed him into the table then he... He started acting weirdly." The panda held onto his friend, let us just say that he has a lot of issues. Like a lot. Friendly wiped away the tiny tears. 

Icky sniffled, "I'm not a baby. I don't need you to come and save me from everything. I can do things on my own." Pal gently set Ted on the table and checked for any physical harm, finding none. Doctor Gearloose glared at the Green and Black bear with dislike yet a strong fascination. Like science men are often to do. 

The End.


End file.
